Eye of the Beholder Part 2
by Red Raven Quarrells
Summary: I'm not entirely sure I got the name right but who cares. This is my version with Winter (of course) I'll most likely do a version without Winter but you never know. Enjoy the read!


**This was my idea for Eye of the Beholder part two, Of course its with Winter though I think I'm going to write one without Winter! Wouldn't that be exciting.**

 **Anyways I posted a new chapter on Life at the Edge and more will be out before Sunday, Yay.**

 **Have a good read!**

* * *

"Now, do we really have to kill my brother or any of us," Winter asked, "I mean really why don't we sit down and talk like adults or even better go after the great protector."

"No!" Mala said, "He will die for his crimes as will the rest of you."

"Okay," Winter said, _so nice approach doesn't work_ , "Well then, you see none of us like to do stuff the easy way," Winter continued.

"She's right we have stubbornness issues," Astrid noted, "Hiccup if its okay with you can we leave now."

"Wait" Hiccup said, "we can explain everything it doesn't have to end this way." Heather, Astrid and Winter all groaned at the same time. "We don't work for Viggo," Hiccup continued, "He used us, we all thought we were coming here because there wasn't something here he didn't want us to find."

"We were wrong," Winter continued even though he thought they should have just left, "He double crossed us, let us go and get back your great protector."

"How do I know you won't just leave," Mala said, "How do I know you won't leave my village to die."

"One of us will stay here," Heather said, "Then you'll know we would have to come back anyways for that person."

"Fine, but I will choose who stays," Mala said, "Give me a minute to consult with my people."

"Mala," Winter said, "You can choose anyone besides Hiccup, he's the mastermind here." Mala nodded in acknowledgment before heading off.

"Nice save Heather," Winter said. Heather nodded before turning away towards Astrid, "Hey," Winter said to Hiccup, "You okay."

"Well it depends," Hiccup said, "I'm alive and unharmed by some miracle but I still feel well, you know."

"Yeah," Winter said, "all we need to do is get that dragon back though, it'll even things out."

"I hope so," Hiccup stared into the volcano, "For all of our sakes."

"I have reached an agreement," Mala stated, "We will agree to the terms you have put forth, and Winter Haddock will stay behind."

Winter nodded, "Don't take to long," Winter said to Hiccup who looked slightly shocked. Winter whistled and Nightfawn came flying into the volcano.

The other dragon riders were still standing there, "Well what are you waiting for?" Mala said slightly angry still.

"To be honest," Heather said, "Your choice was a rather unexpected." "Really," Mala said, "I picked someone who seemed very close to your leader simple as that."

"Winter," Hiccup said, "Don't get into any trouble."

"Me," Winter said, "Trouble, never." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he mounted Toothless. "See ya," The Twins yelled as the dragon riders flew away.

Winter turned to Mala, "So what you got planned."

"A cell," Mala answered flatly. Winter shrugged and followed her down the path to the village, Nightfawn wandered along beside her sometimes stopping to smell something or other.

"She sure is in a bad mood, girl," Winter said petting Nightfawn who cooed in agreement, "then again her whole village is in danger of dying." Winter followed Mala to where they had been held before, once they had locked her in Nightfawn lay on top of the cage staring at Winter.

Winter listened to Mala talking to one of her advisors, "When they come back I want her chained to the protector's pole in the village until the great protector has made it safely to the volcano, then and only then will she be unchained." Winter sighed this wasn't going to be fun.

Hiccup let his thoughts wander as they flew over the ocean, they were only about an hour behind Viggos ships and gaining fast.

"So Hiccup, what's the plan," Astrid asked, 'Whatever it is we need to do this quickly."

"We go in quickly along the water, Ruff, Tuff you two go in and blow up their catapults, Snotlout you go with them, Fishlegs you and Meatlug can go to find the great protector," Hiccup gave the orders smoothly," Astrid and Heather you two come with me and we'll sink every ship except the one the protector's on."

Hiccup waited for the chorus of okay and sounds good before he steered Toothless towards the water.

They skimmed along the surface of the ocean, "Let's do this quick and clean bud," Hiccup said, "For Winter."

The twins were yelling and blowing stuff up over on Hiccups right, from the yells and screams Hookfang had decided to light himself (and Snotlout) on fire. Toothless blasted away at the ships sinking five in quick succession.

Hiccup guided Toothless up looking for Fishlegs. He was over at the lead ship, Meatlug had destroyed half of the ship and Fishlegs was guiding the great protector out and away. Hiccup and Toothless took out one more ship waiting for Fishlegs to be far enough away.

"Retreat!" Hiccup yelled "let's head back." Toothless shot off across the water the other dragons and riders following behind. Hiccup turned around when he heard Heather cry out.

 _Why is nothing ever easy?_ "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled pulling his dragon around, "Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout get that dragon back." Toothless followed Stormfly to where Windshear had been shot down.

Toothless landed beside Windshear and Hiccup jumped off. Pulling out his dagger Hiccup made quick work of the ropes while Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless guarded his back.

"Hiccup," Viggos voice greeted, "Do you really want to do this." Hiccup glanced up at Viggo, who was standing behind a line of guards.

"Yes I really do," Hiccup stated, almost done cutting the ropes, "I mean if I don't Mala would kill Winter and I don't really feel like losing my sister."

"I see," Viggo continued, "But, I still can't have you taking my prize." Just like that Viggo turned and went below decks, the line of guard protecting him ran forward just as Hiccup got Windshear and Heather free.

They jumped on their dragons and took off flying back towards the island they had come from. Hiccup looked back to see Viggo watching them leave with a slight look of dismay on his face. "We will get that dragon Hiccup," Viggo said softly, "and when we do your going to regret this."

Winter, was hanging upside down from the bars out of shear boredom. If Winter reached down and really stretched she still couldn't touch the floor which sucked because otherwise she would have done handstands.

The bars were slightly wet as it had been raining on an off, the black clouds above her looked ready to explode and Winter knew when they did they would drench her. She had pulled out her cloak from Nightfawns saddle bag and slipped it over her shoulders hoping that when it did rain she wouldn't get to cold. About five minutes later the sky's opened up.

Nightfawn had wandered off probably to go fishing or something but as soon as it started raining she returned. Nightfawn lay down on the bars and opened her wings so they would umbrella Winter.

"Thanks girl," Winter murmured rubbing her under the chin. Nightfawn cooed and fired a small plasma blast at some twigs at the bottom of the cage which immediately started burning, it provided some heat for Winter, for which she was thankful for.

Winter swung down to the floor of her cell piling up the dead twigs so they would stay dry and feed the fire appropriately.

Winter tugged her cloak tighter around her though the thin black material, while good for blending in with her dragon, wasn't very warm.

Winter wished she'd thought to grab her heavy cloak before they headed to visit the island.

"Can you please ask your dragon to move off the bars," Mala asked, standing at the edge of the cell.

"No," Winter was stubborn for one thing, "But you can if you want, Nightfawn has a name and a mind of her own you know."

Mala was obviously trying not lash out at Winter, who had resumed her upside down position.

"Nightfawn would you please move off the bars," Mala asked in barely controlled rage.

"There you go," Winter said sarcastically, as Nightfawn reluctantly moved off the bars.

Mala's soldiers lifted off the bars and Nightfawn hung her tail down for Winter to use to climb out. "Thanks, Fawn," Winter said, rubbing her dragon under the chin.

"Stop being so stubborn and sarcastic," Mala snapped, "These were the terms our prisoner the only thing we can't do is kill you."

"With Nightfawn around I'm not to worried," Winter said, "Anyways, what could you do honestly the cold doesn't bother me at all and besides that I have Nightfawn."

Mala looked so irritated and her face had turned slightly red, Winter wanted to burst out laughing.

That was until Mala slapped her. Nightfawn leapt forward and slapped the queen back with her tail, and compared to Mala Nightfawn could hit a lot harder.

The queen stumbled back a couple steps and two guards ran forward to grab Winters arms. Winter was soaked and cold so the way they dug they're fingers into her arms hurt a lot.

"You are an insufferable brat," Mala hissed at her, "I should kill you know!"

"Oh but here's what makes me really insufferable you can't not if you want your great protector back," Winter said pulling her best sucks to be you face.

Mala glared at her but I can control everything you do right now," Mala said, "Take her cloak off," she ordered, "Lets see how well you do in the cold now."

Winter struggled against the guard's grip but she couldn't break free. Mala used a bunch of had signals that meant nothing to Winter but all the people around her went scattering in every direction.

"I'll be taking you to the pole where you will stay until the dragon riders return with the great protector," Mala smiled maliciously, "If they don't make it back with the protector you can call that your new home."

"Hiccup wouldn't let you do anything to me," Winter hissed, "Give me my cloak back!"

"I thought the cold didn't affect you?" Mala said indifferently, "Its you don't have your cloak or I give you the standard punishment for someone who would mouth off to a queen."

"And what could that be?" Winter questioned, anticipating something bad, "You guys have another _nest_ somewhere?"

"No," Mala turned away towards the center of the village, "Fifty lashes and two days chained to the pole."

Winter didn't have a smart comeback for that. Mala continued forward and Winter was dragged along with her.

"Kneel here," Mala instructed, signalling two guards with chains to come forward.

Because she was feeling difficult Winter said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Mala basically growled, she snapped her fingers and a guard came forward, grabbed Winter's braid and yanked her down to her knees, Nightfawn growled and swung her tail sending the guard flying.

Two more guard wound chains around her hands and waist that eventually were wrapped around the pole and tightened until it was almost painful. Nightfawn lay down beside Winter curling her self around the pole. Winter watched the sky for any sign of her friends, shivering continuously as the cold set in.

About fifteen minutes later Fishlegs came into view leading what had to be the great protector. Rain pattered down around Winter, she was already soaked to the bone and being chained up outside wasn't helping. Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout landed with the dragon they had been sent to rescue just behind them.

"Where are the others," Mala asked, "I cannot let her go until you are all here." "They're a couple minutes behind us," Fishlegs said petting Meatlug.

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed, "Can't you see she's freezing you could at least put her under cover."

"We cannot do that, this is the way it is," Mala stated, 'Until trust is regained."

"So, you do care, how sweet," Winter said barely loud enough for them to hear, "I'm fine."

Snotlout looked irritated at her comment but still protested though no one payed attention, eventually Hookfang just knocked him over with a clang. Hiccup, Heather and Astrid landed about twenty minutes later, after Snotlouts rant they had all sat in silence, the dragon riders were hoping the others made it home, the people of the island rushing about getting the great protector to the volcano, but it was all in silence.

"Winter," Hiccup called out running towards her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Winter answered, 'Just a little chilly."

"Liar," Heather said I've seen hypothermia before, matter of fact I've had it."

"Could you unchain her?" Hiccup asked Mala.

"Yes but do come into the village now that we've restored trust I would like to dine with you and our healers can help your sister."

"Just asking," Winter said, "What happened to the guy who, um, went for an unplanned flight?"

"He's fine," Mala said, laughing, "He was rather surprised but besides that he's fine."

"An unplanned flight?" Hiccup asked curiously, "What did you get up to?"

"I'll tell you later, along with the argument and why we both have bruises," Winter said pulling herself to her feet. Nightfawn jumped forward as Winter almost fell over.

"Here," Hiccup said, stepping forward and scooping his sister up in his arms, "I'll give you a lift."

"I don't," Winter was interrupted by her body having a coughing fit, "need one." "Sure," Hiccup said adjusting his grip on Winter, "Which way?" Halfway through there walk Winter finally gave up trying to convince Hiccup she could walk and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Hiccup," Winter mumbled before falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Anytime," Hiccup whispered, "anytime." They continued on Winter peacefully asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
